2006
Events January * January 20 - "Silly Mel" - Katie encounters Mel on her rollerblades, and silliness ensues. * January 25 - "The Very Concept of Applebee's" - Katie and Mel head out to eat with Katie's daughters. Febrary * February 20 - Clone-Doc attempts to kill Hawk, but is instead captured by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. April April 19 - Ft. Knox Attack Thwarted! A Decepticon attack on the Ft. Knox Bullion Reserve was foiled today thanks to the combined efforts of the Us Treasury Department and the Autobots. The Decepticons attempted to use a windstorm to cover their attack, which caused damage to property near the Depository and in the surrounding area, but no lives were lost in the attack. Spokespersons for the US Treasury Department extended their gratitude toward the Autobot Weaver Delta for his swift intervention that led to the Decepticons' inevitable retreat. May May 06 - New Species Discovered as Roadkill :Animal Control and the CDC were called into a rural area of Nevada to investigate a possible new species of insect. Unfortunately, there was not much left of the creature to study as it had been struck by a passing tractor trailer. After determining no health hazards, the CDC released a report describing the creature as 'possibly insectile or arachnid in origin, although larger than any known species.' According to the driver of the truck, his vehicle skidded off the road due to a tire blowout almost immediately after hitting the animal. He claims to have seen a large, tan spider in the road with a long tail. The incident occurred on Route 395, approximately 32 miles southeast of Dead Horse Flat. The driver was northbound toward Carson City with an undisclosed cargo. Officials are thoroughly searching the area, but as yet have found no evidence of other species remotely similar to the crushed remains. The driver was released from quarantine after the CDC concluded that there was no threat of foreign disease. May 07 - Farm Theft :Last evening, the Decepticon known as Shockwave attacked a large corn farm in Iowa. Local farmhands report that he stole a trio of threshers and proceeded to rebuild them into a single machine, which he used to steal their crops en masse. An Autobot, who sources refer to as Ironhide, arrived on the scene to stop the Decepticon, but was unfortunately unable to defeat him. Although the corn crops were stolen, this incident actually marks some of the lowest property damage ever resulting from an Autobot/Decepticon conflict. June * June 07 - Benin-Jeri Meets Wa-n'Da August August 11 - School Bombing :Yesterday morning at approximately 2:00 AM, Central, a series were bombed in Jipibsville, Texas. Early investigations have shown that several aerial incendiary devices were dropped from high altitude, destroying a bridge, a power transformer, and the Charles P. Rutherford Elementary School. Casualties were minimal due to the time of night. Several workers and guards were injured at the transformer station, while two motorists were unaware of the damage to the bridge and drove their vehicle off the side. Investigations continue into the origin of this attack. Experts have made mention of shrapnel and debris corresponding to ordnance known as a JDAM, commonly fielded by various US fighters. However, no official statements have yet been made. September September 8 - New oil find The Gulf of Mexico discovery, which could boost US reserves by half, set a new depth record. By Mark Trumbull, Staff writer of The Christian Science Monitor :Evidence this week of a major new oil find is a tantalizing reminder of the importance of deep-water drilling to America's energy future. The field found deep below the Gulf of Mexico could boost the nation's proven oil reserves by as much as 50 percent, Blackrock Corp. announced Tuesday. :But amid the exuberant claims of a new era for domestic oil drilling, some energy industry insiders could be forgiven for their subdued responses. The sheer depth of Chevron's discovery reinforces a well-known truth: the world's much-needed petroleum reserves are harder and more expensive to find than ever. :"They've learned that it's feasible" to produce at great depths, says Jim Bushnell, research director at the University of California Energy Institute in Berkeley. But the total potential supply of oil there represents "about two years' worth of consumption. It's not a long-term solution to America's energy future by any means." :To drill the test well, called "Jack 2," Blackrock and two other companies had to plunge 7,000 feet below the warm surface waters of the Gulf, and then pierce several miles below the sea floor for a total depth of 28,175 feet. September 26 - "Dinner Time!" Katie and Mel stop by Subway. November * November 07 - "Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns" * November 27 - "Holiday Party Discussion" - Psyche-Out and Wisp discuss the need for a G.I. Joe holiday party. * November 27 - "Inducting Temera" - Temera gets inducted into G.I. Joe. Unknown * Cobra build their Colombia base * Hannibal, now 20 years old, is introduced to Cobra by Dr. Mindbender and pledges his loyalty * Megatron names Nightbird Empress of Destruction, mostly to annoy Starscream. He eventually grows bored with her and gives her to Soundwave to use as an assassin. Category:2006 Category:IC Years